There Are Hearts At Steak
by increak96
Summary: It's hard to enjoy a good book when a vampire hunter named Toga Yagari is singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' right outside the window. But hey, at least the man can cook! AnalesiaxYagari, ONESHOT!


**A\N: Yet another AnalesiaxYagari story! This is the last one... FOR NOW. XD And this happens after 'Music Is Love' so there may be some references you won't understand if you haven't read that. I don't own Vampire Knight or Analesia, and I hope you enjoy! Can't remember if there's fanart or not... but if there is, you know where to look! :D**

* * *

Analesia walked down the quiet, peaceful halls of the Cross Academy school building towards the library. Since all of the Day Class students were inside the classrooms, she had almost the entire building to herself. If only she could find a place where she wanted to read. It wasn't like there weren't good places to read, Analesia was just very particular about the right setting for reading. It was hard to get into a romance novel while sitting outside a doctor's office or the boy's bathroom, as anyone would understand.  
She thought about going to the library, which had a balcony connected to it, but remembered what happened last time she went to the library to find peace and quiet: Yagari.

Oh, that man was infuriating at best and a good-for-nothing vampire hunter and selfish son of a gun at worst. At least that's what Analesia had been trying to pound into her head ever since he'd kissed her in the halls by the library.

She shook her head. No. She was _not_ going to let those pestering thoughts of Yagari get in the way of her reading today. Not. Today. She strode into the library and went over to the balcony, sitting down on one of the chairs and opening her book. She glanced around quickly before kicking her shoes off and resting her feet up on the railing.

She was just about to start reading when she heard a sizzling sound and the smell of barbeque reached her nose. Sniffing a few times, she closed her book and stood up, walking across the marble balcony and over to the railing. She looked down and glared when she saw Toga Yagari standing by a grill and fixing himself some steaks.

"Yagari, do you purposefully try to ruin my only moments of personal time, or are you just naturally irritating and you can't help it?" She let her arms rest on the railing and smirked down at him, her green eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Probably the former, why? Is my sizzling to loud for you?" Yagari looked up at her, an arrogant grin on his face.

"Yes, it is." Analesia kept her voice cold, though it was hard with such an adorable grin on his face. What the—he was not adorable! He was arrogant and annoying and a jerk.

"Well, I'll try to be quiet so you can read."

Yagari got back to his steaks, and Analesia moved over to her chair, pulling her book back up. In his defense, he really was being quiet. It was just his presence that made it difficult for her to focus. She muttered under her breath, hoping that would help her get into it.

"Caleb pulled Brittia closer and gently lifted her head so their eyes met. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down to her lips, whispering softly, 'I love you, Brit' before sending his mouth crashing against hers. She returned the kiss, parting her lips and—"

"Sweet home Alabama! Where the skies are so blue. Sweet home Alabama! Lord, I'm comin' home to you."

Analesia jumped as Yagari's voice combined with the radio rang out loud and clear, breaking the hold the book was just starting to take on her. She stormed over to the rail again and shouted down at him.

"Yagari! Turn that off, I'm trying to read!"

Yagari looked up at her. "I don't want to."

"Come on, Yagari. You knew I was trying to read, turn it off." Analesia glared at him, wishing her would go and play his country elsewhere.

"Well, I'll tell you what. I accidentally made one too many steaks, so you can come down here and read until they're done, I'll turn my radio off, and then we can have dinner." Yagari grinned like a schoolboy, and part of Analesia wanted to slap him for it—the other half wanted to kiss him for it.

"Fine, but only because it smells good."

"Aha! You just said I'm good at cooking. So it _is_ possible for you to compliment me." Yagari grinned, pointing his tongs at her.

"Not at all, but barbeque sauce can make almost anything taste good—even the junk you vampire hunters make." Analesia stepped back into the library without waiting for him to respond and took the stairs down to the ground level. She walked out onto the patio and sat down on a chair, putting her book on her lap and started to read. Yagari turned off the radio, as promised, and the two sat in silence for a while, and then Analesia broke it.

"So, how's Zero?" she asked.

"He's fine." Yagari's response was short and stiff, obviously showing he didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, I was just wondering. You know, since you _shot him_ and all." Analesia glared at him, but he looked like he was going to try and ignore her. "I can't believe all it takes is for someone to become an ex-human and instantly a master will turn on his student."

"It's not that simple," Yagari muttered, flipping his steaks, and there was some sort of... hurt tone... underneath the angry one.

"It's not? Then why don't you explain to me why you would shoot Zero for being a vampire after all of those years he trained under you and treated you like his second father?" Analesia found her voice was rising, and she mentally slapped herself, knowing she didn't want to start anything with Yagari. What with them both working in the school and all, they'd be forced to be around each other sometime.

"That's not for you to know, and don't tell me what he treated me like because I was there and you weren't. I know what I'm doing okay?" He still hadn't looked at her, and he was flipping his steaks a little faster.

"Do you? Because last I checked he was in the infirmary in an unholy amount of pain!" It was official, she was shouting now. But she didn't really want to stop.

"He's none of your business, alright?" Now Yagari was yelling as well.

"Don't you dare tell me he's not my business! He's just as much my business as he is yours!" Analesia got to her feet, throwing her book at his head. She hit dead on, and he glared over his shoulder at her.

"Immature."

She smirked. "I know you are, but what am I?"

"Worse than me," was his quick response.

"Ugh, I don't believe this!" Analesia turned on her heel and stormed into the woods, fists clenched and back stiff.

"Analesia! Analesia, come back!" Yagari pulled the steaks off of the grill and went after her. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"I don't care."

Analesia kept walking, and Yagari kept following. They went halfway around the school before Yagari finally snagged Analesia's arm and turned her around.

"Why do you get so mad at me so easily?"

Ice blue eyes met emerald green, and she pulled her arm away, pretending she wasn't completely lost in his captivating gaze.  
_And they say vampires are the ones who capture with their eyes.  
_

"I get mad at you so easily because you're easy to get mad at." She dusted herself off and turned away.

"You don't, by any chance, have a crush on me, do you?" Yagari was smirking. She knew it. Without turning around she knew there was that devilish smirk on his face, lighting up his eye.

"Absolutely not!" she shouted, whirling on him.

Suddenly, she froze. She stared out over the ocean before them. She hadn't realized it, but they had made it all the way to the cliffside past the school, and it was not approaching sunset.

The sun was slowly slipping into the water, which was starting to glow red, like a sea of fire. The sky was fading into reddish purples, like faded wine, and the expanse beyond that was turning to midnight blue with diamond stars like studs ornamenting the display.

"It's... amazing..." she whispered.

They both stared out at the scenery for a long time, and then Yagari slipped his hand into hers.

"Right about now is where we kiss." He grinned at her, and she smiled back.

She leaned in, stopping inches from his lips.

"In your dreams, cowboy."

With that, she patted him on the cheek and started back towards the patio where her book lay in front of the grill.

Yagari watched her leave, confusion written on his face. What... just happened? The last time he pulled a quick one on her, he got a kiss. This time, he got total rejection. Had Analesia been upset about the library incident? Because she certainly hadn't mentioned anything to him about it.

He slowly headed back to the grill, still wanting to eat dinner, though it wasn't going to be as much fun without Analesia there to tease and annoy. Shoving his hands into his pockets and staring down at his feet, he tried to think of anything that would give him an idea as to what was wrong.

Had the argument about Zero really been that big? Maybe she was more attached to Kiryuu-kun than he thought...  
Stepping onto the patio, he froze, his eyes wide.

Analesia was sitting at the patio table with a steak on her plate and a glass of wine in front of her. She smiled up at him, motioning for him to come over and sit across from her, which he did.

"Look, Yagari, I'm sorry about our fight. I know we have different view on vampire hunters and Zero and... well, I just want to enjoy this steak with you, alright? And it's very good steak."

Yagari smiled. He started to cut his steak, and he couldn't help the brief thought that flitted through his mind as he popped the medium-rare meat into his mouth.

_I think I'm on a first date with Analesia Wildfire._


End file.
